greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Archive/21/12
, I tell the mayor the trouble is over, ask him to have the new arrivees at the town investigated and to make sure nobody among the locals tries to take revenge on the... little mistake, on the part of our guests. After that is done, I use an Anchor Stone to create a stable portal into the Port within the Violet Citadel. After everyone has crossed, I close the portal. In the Port, I call for servants and have them house our guests in the finest rooms the citadel has for foreign diplomats and the like. I bid them farewell and leave to rest. I am spent and drained from the long day. Tomorrow I'll have to talk about the possibility of an alliance with the foreign king. It surely is lucky that I ran into him. [OOC: Going to sleep IRL. Too tired to write anything to deep right now. EDIT:] I wake up very late, only an hour before noon, the following day. I immediately rise up and bring the events of the previous day to my mind to make sure I haven't forgotten anything. Hesperia is now a single nation once again. There are those who refuse to take part, but they will be brought to order shortly. The Archivists are gone and their dangerous prophecies buried beyond human memory. Zinizar wants to summon some powerful agent of her goddess into our world. It has something to do with battling the Old Ones. The King of Kul Tiras is in Dalaran, as my guest. As I put on my robes, I also remember that my two armies have left this morning, at sunrise. Led by generals Marius and Leo, they will be joined by troops of allies from all the other city-states they pass on their way to battle the Kirin Mora and block off an invasion from Stromgarde, respectively. But enough summation of the past, I decide, as I exit my room. There is much to do. In the early hours of the evening, I am dining. On the other end of the grand table is sitting a woman dressed in a magnificent blue gown. Her eyes are blood-red, matching with her bright hair. We have just finished the meal and I have asked all my servants to leave, but one. We are enjoying some hot tea, with the young blond man nearby, ready for my order. Zinizar smiles a little, thinking she knows what is happening. She doesn't. "Marry me," I announce. It's not a question, but neither is it an order. Her eyes widen a little and she lays down her teacup. "Are you serious?" I rise up, start walking to her and explain: "We're capable of producing offspring, both highly intelligent and possess the same goals. It makes perfect sense to get married." "True... But what about... love?" She blushes so that practically her entire head is now red. "I mean, I am fairly sure that when two people plan to marry each other, there should be love involved." A mocking smirk appears on her face, a bit too forced to be convincing. "I think we love each other." I tell her and put my hand on her shoulder. The servant walks to us, holding a large box. I walk Zinizar towards the container and say: "As much as two people such as us are capable of that emotion." She looks at the box questioningly. I smile broadly. "And in case love fails us, there are always alternate ways. As my father used to say, 'if you can't make friends with someone, try blackmailing'." The servant opens the box. There is an ornate parchment scroll inside which the woman immediately recognises. "That... How did you..." It is the Scroll of Lore, an ancient artefact rumoured to be a gift from Zinine herself. It has belonged to the Hareveim for thousands of years, up until today. "I had it stolen." I nod to the servant, who closes the box and walks away with it. Zinizar looks into my eyes. "Why?" "Because it contains the summoning spell for D'vorjakque. I am afraid I can not have him summoned during these dangerous times. You made it clear that you would do it without me if necessary, practically inviting me to rob you of the ability." A wave of hatred passes to her face, but I shush and smile calmly. "Oh please. All you have to do is help me win the war and we will summon your Goddess' champion after that is done. You are trying to prevent a distant future, you are not in a hurry." She stutters a little: "And what if you lose the war?" "That is not a possibility, my dear, but if it makes you feel any better..." I rise up a palm and conjure a blue orb, the Wizard's Oath. "I will give the scroll back the moment victory seems impossible for us. Either way, you will get to summon D'vorjakque. In the meanwhile..." I flick my hand and the servant returns with a different, smaller box. "Please do take this as a compensation." The gem-box is opened. Within lies a truly beautiful opal necklace. I lift the piece of jewelry up and hold it against a light to show it to her better. "A Galechain. The first leader of the Kirin Tor, Archmage Fonasar, created five of them. Each contains powerful magical properties. This one was sealed in the Vault, along with other magical artefacts of power." I kneel down before her and present the trinket. "I, Cenus Zanaxer, hereby propose to you, Laura Agnesi. Will you be my wife?" I checked with Tim last night and he approved of the stealing business, so that's okay, I guess. Also, as much as I'd like to take responsibility for this scene, I owe it all to Greg Weisman. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STScGngcvU4 Watch and be afraid.] Category:Updates Category:By Kerrah